mandofandosfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior as well as a bounty hunter, having followed in the footsteps of his father, Jango Fett. Boba''' '''was one of three million genetic clones, based off Jango, in 32 BBY. Jango taught young Boba many of his skills, teaching him to be a bounty hunter, as well as his father-figure before him had. In 22 BBY on the Battle of Geonosis, Jango was decapitated by the purple blade of Jedi Master Mace Windu, this battle being the one that started the Clone Wars. Just ten years old, Boba was forced to grow up and fend for himself and took to traveling around the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and was employed such beings as Jabba the Hutt and earned much despite his young age. When the Empire was formed in 19 BBY, this was a perfect fit for Boba. During this time, he married Sintas Vel and had a daughter, Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy for several decades and worked for the Empire often. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Sith Lord grew a grudging respect for Fett. In 1 BBY, Fett was hired to capture Rebel captain Juno Eclipse in order to lure a clone of Galen Marek. Fett participated in the Battle of Kamino and when Vader was captured by the Rebels and taken to Dantooine for interogation, Fett trailed the Rogue Shadow there. Boba made his most famous bounty in 3 BBY when he captured the Rebel hero, Han Solo, and handed him over to Jabba the Hutt. A year later, Fett fought against the Rebel rescuers in the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon. But Solo knocked him into the mouth of a Sarlaac and he was the first survivor ever recorded to survive a Sarlaac, thanks to his armor and his iron will. He killed the Sarlaac then continued to work as a bounty hunter. After having made a promise to dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became the Mandalor (as Jango had before him) and led the planet through the ''Yuuzhan Vong War. ''Originally working as a mercenary for the extra-galactic envaders, Fett later aided the New Republic in the battle against the aliens. When the ''Yuuzhan Vong ''attacked Mandalore and over bombarded the planet, lots of Mandalorian iron was unearthed to strengthen and protect the Mandalorian warriors. Later during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, whom was still the Mandalor, was ill with cancer. He found his granddaughter, Mirta Gev, and the twosome went on many a missions with one another, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Jaina Solo; daughter of Han and Leia Solo, to defeat her now Sith twin brother, Darth Caedus (AKA Jacen Solo), as well as assisted the Jedi Coalition in many battles. With the training from Boba, Jaina was able to take down her twin brother, but a nano-virus made by the Imperials prevented him from ever going back to Mandalore. Category:Boba Fett Category:Fett Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty hunter Category:Gentic Fett clone Category:Father Category:Trainer Category:Solo Category:Sith Lord's Category:Mandalor Category:Rebelion Category:Imperials Category:War Category:Star Wars Category:Genetic Fett Clone